Tequila on Tongues
by sleepinnude
Summary: In the aftermath of a party, Sam, Blaine and Kurt enjoy the time alone. Drunken Kublam porn.


**Title:** Tequila On Tongues  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own them, just play with them  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> Someone prompted "drunken porn" and I went with Kublam. ^^  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I freaking love Kublam, y'all.

* * *

><p>Everyone else has left which is good because Sam stopped liking anyone who wasn't Blaine or Kurt quite a few hours ago. It's not that anyone did anything, they just…well, they weren't Kurt or Blaine and he was in that sort of state of mind where, if you weren't Kurt or Blaine than you couldn't do anything for him, so. Some time in between enjoying other people and only wanting Kurt or Blaine, he found his way up to Kurt's room and flopped out over the bed. Oh, right. So maybe everyone else didn't leave so much as <em>he<em>left.

He's smiling wide and loose up at the ceiling, trying to count tequila shots to fall asleep (sheep never really did work for him), when the door creaks open and he hears the sloppy, silly laughter of a drunk Blaine. He's asking Kurt about how something can taste like pink when _pink is a color, Kurt, you can't taste colors_. Sam laughs at that and suddenly he can hear Kurt's voice, much more put together and able than Blaine's. "There you are!" And then there's a soft sound and weight added to the bed and judging from the giggles, Kurt has just dumped Blaine next to him.

"I was looking for you too," Kurt goes on. And then Sam can see Kurt, standing over him with a grin and flushed cheeks and his hair a little tousled. And Sam really wants to kiss him, but he's all the way up there and he can't figure out how to sit up.

So instead, Sam just grins full back and nods. "Here I am!" Blaine echoes them both with a happy "Here you are!" and is suddenly lined up with Sam, one leg thrown between both of his, an arm across his chest and his face pressed into Sam's neck, nuzzling and cuddling there. Sam laughs and hooks an arm around Blaine's shoulders, still smiling up at Kurt. "I'm glad you found me," he slurs out, reaching his free hand up and making a grab for Kurt.

Kurt just laughs and shakes his head. "The both of you are so drunk." And Sam is about to pout at that but then Kurt sits on the edge of the bed and pushes his fingers through Sam's hair like Sam loves and so he just gives an appreciative whine. The whine shifts into a moan when he feels Blaine's lips skipping over his neck, tongue making an appearance turning the kisses loud and wet and _hot_. Sam digs his heels into the mattress and tugs at Blaine's hair a little, bringing his head up so they can kiss filthy and heady and heavy, trading tequila and whiskey from tongue to tongue.

Kurt sucks his teeth and Blaine pulls from Sam, suction releasing making a near-comical _swack_ into the dimness of the room. He smiles wide at Kurt's unimpressed look and rises to his knees to kiss him as well. Blaine sways a little and Sam presses his hands into the other boy's hips, steadying him. And he's watching Kurt and Blaine make-out now, which he's totally done before but this angle is really new and pretty interesting. He can see the press of their lower lips, the slip and slide of tongue, the way Blaine's fingers curl tight through Kurt's hair. His fuzzy brain beats hot then and he wants to be inside that kiss. Somehow, that equates to the heel of his hand pressing into Blaine's crotch. The boy starts whimpering into Kurt's lips and arching, the blush in his eyes, half-open, going darker.

So he tugs and pulls at Blaine's hips until the kiss is broken, Kurt making a noise of half-surprise and half-aggravation, and he maneuvers Blaine to be laid out next to him again, but this time on his back. Pressing a consolation kiss to Blaine's throat and twisting up to press one to Kurt's jaw as well, Sam squirms his way lower on the bed and goes to work on Blaine's jeans, mouthing over his cock as soon as it's exposed. Blaine is making all sorts of baby bird sounds, hands moving fruitlessly over the comforter.

Sam feels a hand in his hair but it's just Kurt, just the smoothing of a momentary motion before, Sam watches through half-lids, the other boy lays himself out over Blaine, occupying his mouth and catching one of the pulsing hands in his. Their fingers lace together and Sam whines out, wanting that too. The sound and vibration makes Blaine buck and grip at Kurt's head with his free hand, pressing deeper into the kiss. Sam reaches up, pulling off Blaine's cock only to lick a long stripe up it, and makes a grab for Kurt's open hand. They fit together and Sam smiles, happy and drunk. He ducks and takes Blaine deep, soothing over the stuttering hip with one large hand.

Blaine doesn't last long at all under the conditions and Sam was palming himself since he started on the other boy so he gets his release seconds after swallowing through Blaine's orgasm. He nuzzles at Blaine's hip before sliding up and resting his head on Kurt's thigh. Blaine pets at Sam's hair, rearranges him so his head is resting on Blaine's shoulder and Kurt rolls to the other side of Blaine, brushing back sweaty curls

"I hope that was worth the hang-overs you both will have," Kurt murmurs to them, watching with a fond smile as they both loll, drowsy and satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know, please. ^^  
>-sleepinnude<p> 


End file.
